Summer Night In Underland
by loveless9
Summary: A sequel to my story Summer Day In Underland. Alice and Hatter go back to his house and the rest is lost in the sounds of the night. Rated M for sexual references.


A damp Alice walked hand in hand with her new found lover. Back to his little house on another summer night. It wasn't as hot as the afternoon but still was warm.

Tarrent walked with Alice. He looked down at the wonderful women he was able to call his. Her blond hair laid gently on her back. Some of the pieces curled as it dried. He smiled.

"What are you smiling about," Alice asked looking at the green eyed man.

"Just you my love," he said gently kissing her forehead.

Alice smiled when she realized that she had reached his house.

"Well here you are my lady," Hatter said letting go of her hand and pointing to the door. Alice looked at him wanting to take the chance she had.

"Do you want to come in," Hatter asked slyly and rather erotic. Alice was about to kindly reject the offer when she realized where he was coming from.

"Oh, um, alright," Alice said slightly nervous thinking on how the turn of events could go.

They walked into the small house. Tarrent gave Alice the tour. There was a kitchen which was connected with the dining room. The living room was small with a radio and a small piano in the corner. He lead her up stairs where there was his room and a small bathroom. Across the hall was a guest room.

"Lovely little house," Alice exclaimed.

"It's nothing really," Hatter said leading her back into the living room.

Hatter sat on the couch and Alice curled next to him.

"Do you ever miss your home," Tarrent asked Alice, wanting to break the silence.

"No," she said, "I really don't. I don't want to be married to a man I never loved. I don't want to live under mother's rule all the time. No I don't miss it. Besides if I left," Alice said looking at him, "I would of never fallen in love with you."

Hatter blushed lightly. He had never felt this way about anyone before. The way his heart skipped a beat, the way his knees went weak when he looked at her. Everything about her made him happy.

Alice stood on her knees and stared Hatter in the face. She started to kiss him. She laid kissed all along his lips and neck.

"Oh Hatter please take me," She moaned as Hatter began to take off the light over-coat she wore. Alice ran her hand through his soft hair moaning lightly as he kissed down her neck. She began to take off his scarf feeling the smooth skin of this neck. Hatter gently moaned at he began to scratch at her back .

"Ah Alice," Hatter said. Alice moaned in return. His voice was pure pleasure to her. He took off her shirt reveling Alice in only the bikini she wore while swimming. Alice blushed lightly but only felt amazing. She started to unbutton his pants.

"Wait, wait Alice are you sure about th...," Hatter said only to be interrupted with Alice's tiny finger covering his lips.

"Positive," She said meeting his lips with her's. She unzipped his pants which fell and she pushed then down to his ankles. She couldn't help but notice his growing bulge in his underwear. Hatter blushed and Alice smiled.

Hatter started to take off his own shirt and gloves. Alice started to move herself on top of Tarrent. She started to kiss all down his stomach. Hatter out his arms around her back and unhooked her bikini top, revealing her large sized breasts. They looked amazing to Hatter. He began to grab and squeeze them as she moaned in pleasure. To Alice it hurt slightly but felt so good as well. He grabbed the left one and started to suckle on it gently wrapping his tongue around the nipple. Alice scratched his shoulder in pleasure. It left a few red marks in his pale skin.

Sounds of erotic pleasure filled the small house. Moans and the two lovers screaming each other's names. Hatter wiggled out of his underwear, and gently started to take off her's as well. He looked at the girl that laid on top of him. She looked beautiful and amazing.

"My you look lovely," Hatter said looking at her. She started to go down face to face with Tarrent's shaft. Hatter's heart started to beat rapidly as she placed her lips around the appendage. She moved her head up and down wrapping her tongue around it. Tarrent buck his hips into her face causing her to chock slightly on it. Alice took her mouth off of it and placed her hand on it moving her hand up and down. Tarrent moaned loudly and Alice smiled. She spit on her hand and went back to her rhythm motion.

"Oh Hatter I want you inside of me," Alice moaned. Hatter blushed lightly with the thought. It had been a long time since he had done this and he was worried. But his excitement got the best of him. They both turned so that Alice was under him and Tarrent looked down at her and smiled.

He grabbed his shaft and gently lead it into her opening. He started to thrust, first slowly. Alice moaned with pleasure even though it hurt slightly.

"Are you ok love," Hatter asked between moans.

"Yes my love," Alice replied after she moaned, "Ahhh Hatter."

Hatter began to thrust faster while Alice bucked her hips into him. Hatter moaned with the pleasure. Alice's head jerked back in pleasure and her eyes rolled back in her head. Tarrent closed his eyes moaning. Hatter grabbed Alice's breasts while he trusted into her gently squeezing them. He let go and put his hand on the arm rest above Alice's head and started to kiss her on the lips. Their tongues were at war with each other as Hatter thrust. Alice moaned into Tarrent's mouth. Alice was in pure paradise as Hatter's skills were amazing.

Hatter kept thrusting now to his full potential. He was starting to have a layer of sweat build on him. Noticing Alice's seemed to glisten in the light with the sweat that grew on her. Alice moaned. Hatter exited Alice and went down on her. Licking and sucking at her little vagina. Alice moaned and bucked her hips. Hatter moved his tongue in her and all around trying to hit her weak spot. Alice moaned and made a slight squee.

"Ahhhh I... I... I...," Alice stuttered as she orgasmed into Hatter. Hatter smiled feeling accomplished that he made her orgasm. He went back up and inserted into her again thrusting. Alice even though after orgamsing she did feel a lot of pleasure from him. And finally Tarrent moaned and exited from her spewing all over her stomach. They both sighed and Hatter laid next to Alice. They were both very tired but very happy.

"Wow," was all Alice could say. Hatter chuckled lightly.

"Did you enjoy it my love," Hatter asked her.

"Very," Was all she could sputter. She was tired and so was Hatter.

They both feel asleep in each other's arms in another warm night in Underland.


End file.
